A crooked Rain
by Twins sins
Summary: Misha is a normal kittypet who seems to have a destiny even greater than Firestar's, but is she willing to follow the prophecy or will she resent?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So I am bored of writing about cats who know everything about the books(Still gonna write them anyways though) And rp cats..So for the heck of it I'm writing about some cats who are kinda awesome and of course Time goes my way so Don't complain they should have aged k? The clans never leave the forest and Skyclan never left! Ok so let's see how I can write and I shall not except advice for that spazzed me out last time..Mk? Ok. Also A new kittypet is misha She has soft grey fur with a brown back, on her brown back is silver spots. On her right hip there is a bunch of white dots forming a swirl and on her left eye is white dots forming a perfect circle. She has Amber eyes too.**

Misha eyed the fence as if it was her worse enemy, she hated being locked up in this dull place. She hoped one day her housefolk would let her out. She quickly jumped up but then fell back down squealing "ow my head!" She said standing up and shaking her pelt. "Ha I knew you couldn't make it Misha!" Teased her brother. She looked to her other brother who snorted then she glanced at her last brother...who was the runt. "Hey!" She said running over to him. "Misha...What do you want?" He asked nonchalently. "I was wondering what you were doing all the way over here, Pip" She hated calling him Pipsqueak, which was his real name. "No thanks Misha I'm fine over here daydreaming." Misha smiled and licked his head before running off after her siblings who were now chasing a butterfly. "Now don't mess your pelts up. If the housefolk sees you all filthy they will kick you out for sure" Said their mother, Rena. Rena stood over and padded to the two filthly toms. "Tiger and Bear" She made a tsk sound which meant she was disappointed. Tiger, who was the first one born had an orange pelt with brown stripes resembling a tiger his eyes were sky blue like their grandma, Bear was black white brown paws and a brown muzzle, he has bright green eyes. Pip who just as unique as his sister had a brown pelt with silver on his back and in the silver was brown speckles, on his left hip is white speckles forming a swirl, on his right eye was white dots forming a circle, his eyes were dark amber. Misha eyed her mother, who was a orangish cat with brown and white dots here and there. The four had never met the father and really didn't care. "I told you not to do that" Said Rena with such force that it snapped Misha back to life "What's going on?" "Bear is messing his handsome coat up" Bear snorted, and looked at Pip "Pipsqueak, you coming?" Misha swallowed her growl, she hated her brother for teasing Pip. "Yea I'll catch up." Pip said staring at the fence, Bear and Tiger exchanged glances but just shrugged and left. Misha stayed behind and ran over to Pip "What's going on?" She asked staring at the fence now. "I'm escaping come on" Misha highly doubted Pip could jump the high barrier. "You can't jump that!" Misha pointed out as they headed towards the fence. "Who said I was jumping?" Pip said as he slipped under a bush. Misha stared in disbelief..this couldn't be a way out their housefolk had made sure. After a few moments Pip spoke "You coming, Misha? I have something I need to show you" Misha slipped into the bush, her fur was tugged like crazy as she made her way through. Her doubt began to grow a bit until she was out on the other side "Woah" She said, this place was much bigger than expected. Misha then looked towards the woods "Where are we going?" "Just follow me!" Pip ran off his fur flattened against him. "Pip, you're faster than expected" Misha fought to keep up and was so intent on catching up she didn't hear him scream "Stones!" She ran right into the river with Stones, but then she saw a kitten floating near the bottom. Gripping the rock she looked at Pip "there's a kit down there!" Pip looked at her then the bottom "If you can swim go save him" Misha nodded, she had swimmed in the pond out back several times. She dived down and moved her paws in a smooth rythm. She quickly gripped the kit's scruff and swam upwards but she couldn't make it, he weighed her down. She felt her chest tighten and she opened her mouth for air but gulped down water, and dropped the kit. She swam back down about to pass out now, and quickly grabbed the kit. This time she pushed off the pebbly surface and wound up at top "Over here Misha!" Called Pip. Misha swam over to the side of the river. She drug the kit out and stared at his face in shock "His jaw..." Pip looked around and grabbed some plants putting it on his jaw. "What do those do?" Misha asked "It's herbs, they'll help him" "How do you know about herbs?" "I spy on the clans when Momma isn't looking" He said simply. _Clans? What are those? _"Misha, some cats are coming we better be going." Pip jumped away into some reeds but Misha wasn't quick enough. "Who are you?" Said a frightening voice.


	2. Misha's Choice

**I've been told so many times to start another paraghraph when a character starts but sorry It's annoying to me...Because it makes stories longer than they look so people will be like "YEA!" then get there and its like**

**"Te he" Firestar giggled**

**"Shut up Firestar" Greystripe said**

**"I don't have to" **

**"Shove it"**

**"Make me"**

**When it could be like**

**"Te he" Firestar giggled "Shut up" Greystripe said. "I don't have to" "Shove it" "Make me"**

Misha turned to the cats infront of her "Mudfur..this kit seems scared" Mudfur snorted to the ginger and white she-cat "Good, she messed with Riverclan!" Misha backed up and felt the water rise to her tail. She quickly flipped and landed in the water swimming away. "Good rediscence!" Misha paddled harder her paws not hurting amazingly. "Now Mudfur, she's a good swimmer" Misha glanced back at the orange and white she-cat. "That's enough Brightsky...Let's head back to camp" he picked the kit up and nudged Brightsky. "Now wait Mudfur" She was frozen to ground now looking at Misha. "Where'd you learn to swim like that?" "My pond" She said proudly. "Your pond? Wel-" Mudfur was cut off by a silver and black tabby tom "What's going on?" the tom shot a glance at Misha and his fur prickled. "Who are you and where's your mother?" Misha looked at him "I'm Misha and my mommy is Rena" The tom's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Rippleclaw, is something wrong?" Rippleclaw shook his head "No but we must be heading back to camp not fighting...If you want, Misha I can show you" Misha smiled slightly "I must be on my way" Brightsky spoke now "It's the least we can do for you saving one of our kits" Misha glanced at where Pip jumped off, he could just wait. "uhm ok" Misha quickly jumped into the river and swam across to them. "So we're heading to camp?" Rippleclaw nodded smiling, Misha took notice he had amber eyes just like hers and his silverness resembled her silver. "Are you brother's with my papa?" She asked as they walked to camp, Rippleclaw shook his head "Nope" Misha scented cats up ahead, what was going on? Was she...oh no the name Riverclan..she was meeting the group of fearless warriors who eat and sleep on bones! She whimpered but contiued forward. Rippleclaw rested his tail on her back and Misha straightened up. She looked forward and entered the 'camp' through some reeds. "Oakkit stay still you must be so scared.." Misha looked to Oakkit who ran over. "You saved my brother I owe you!" He said with a charming smile, Misha wasn't falling for it "I would of done it for anyone" Soon she heard a cat walk toward them "You saved Stormkit?" Said a grey tom. Misha nodded proudly "I saved him by diving in!" The tom seemed surprised "What's your name?" "Misha!" the tom straighted up "I think I have an offer Misha..." He seemed a tiny bit reluctant but then spoke more quickly. "Will you join Riverclan?" Misha thoughts reflected to her siblings..."I dont know." "I'm Hailstar by the way...and why not?" Misha sighed "I have my momma and siblings.." Hailstar narrowed his eyes "This is a once in a lifetime chance to experience freedom take it or leave...you have till sunhigh tomorrow if you choose to join please return at the stream where you found Stormkit" With that Hailstar turned and left. Misha looked at the cats in the clearing, this could be her life...she ran off quickly thinking. "Hey Misha!" Said Pip as she rushed past. "MISHA!" he said chasing after her.

**Meanwhile with Tiger**

Tiger crouched down eyeing a pretty black and white she-cat. "Snowkit, don't mess with the fresh-kill pile" The kits name was Snowkit...Such a pretty name. "Yes Momma" She said staring at her mother. Tiger stood up to run down to meet her but ran into an older cat. "Hmph" It said snarling. "Patchpaw!" Shouted a voice. "Hang on!" Patchpaw then jumped at Tiger pinning him down while snarling "Get out Kittypet!" Tiger kicked Patchpaw off and clawed him repeatedly.

**That night**

"Family sharing time!" Called Rena smiling, her kits were becoming more exploritive each day. Tiger, Pip, Misha, and Bear sat down in the soft comfy nest. "Well..." Pip and Misha exchanged a look, Misha had discussed this idea with Pip. "I'm leaving" Gasp where heard but Tiger jumped in "So am I" Rena stared at her kit in disbelief "Why? Where will you be going?" Misha sighed "I'm joining Riverclan.." "A clan of ruthless scary creatures! Misha promise you won't turn bloody" Misha wondered if she would but didn't tell her mother "I won't Momma" Rena turned to Tiger "Where are you going?" "Thunderclan! I beat up one of their apprentices and they said they couldn't believe I was a kittypet!" He purred. Rena's ears went down and she turned to Bear and Pip "Are you two leaving?" they both shook their heads no. "Thank goodness I still have two babies" She said smiling and purring. Misha smiled, just for her mother's sake. "I'll miss you and may visit.." Rena smiled nodding "That's great dear...how much longer do we have you?" Misha looked outside for a moment then back them "Sunhigh tomorrow"


	3. Misha's hellos and goodbyes

**GUESS WHO? yea I'm trying to make the three story longer so keep a watch for that ;) Love ya'll!**

Misha headed out into the cold morning air "The time when the leave's fall are coming, Misha. Are you sure you want to leave?" Misha nodded at her mother "yes Mama" She said digging at the ground then slipping underneath the fence. She looked back before running off. She knew her way to Riverclan atleast. She paused when she heard more pawprints "Hello?" She turned to see Tiger running at her "Hey Sis, I thought I'd have the last goodbye." Misha licked his head "Bye Tiger" She said painfully, she did miss her family already but she would remain strong. "Goodbye Misha, I'll miss you" She could hear his voice crack with emotions. "I better be going" Misha ran off quickly, making her way to the meeting place. She was at a river when she saw a cat, a dappled gray one, who stared at her with intense gaze. "Hello" He walked over and grabbed her scruff tossing her into the water then jumping in after her. "GAWH!" Misha said as she went under, but she would go down without a fight. She swam up and splashed him in the eyes then bit his neck, before he could reach her she swam down quickly. She then bit his back foot before swimming back up, the tom was SMILING! "Very Good Misha, worthy of being a Riverclan warrior!" Misha she was amazed, this all was a silly test! "Misha, follow me" he then headed to the camp, there Misha paused outside...she tasted the air once before running into the camp. "Nice for you to join us, Misha" Called Hailstar as a group of gathered cats stared at her. "In these times we need new apprentices and the kits won't be apprentices for moons to come. Misha saved Stormkit from drowning so I give her the name Rainypaw...She'll forever be apart of Riverclan. Her mentor is Rippleclaw who I hope can teach her to be wise beyond years" Rainypaw ran up to Rippleclaw not knowing what to do "Touch my nose" he whispered gently to her. Rainypaw touche his nose then glanced at the den she last saw the kit enter. "When's the kit coming back out?" Rippleclaw sighed "Stormkit is weak and Rainflower refuses to let cats see him" Rainypaw snorted "I want to check on Stormkit, I saved him it's only fair" With that she turned and stomped off into the den. "Who are you?" Asked a worried looking she-cat. "I'm Rainypaw, I saved Stormkit" She then set her eyes on him "Oh Poor Stormkit" She said walking over to him and licking his forehead. Stormkit stirred and Rainypaw stepped back "It's ok" Said the cat "I'm Brambleberry by the way" She smiled warmly. Rainypaw smiled and nodded a warm welcome. "Why does Stormkit stir like that?" Brambleberry sighed "His jaw is in deep pain, Rainypaw." "Is there anyway I can help him?" Brambleberry whispered in her ear "Be a friend when he wakes up..he'll need you" Rainypaw nodded and headed out of the den smiling slightly.


	4. Rainypaw's friend

**Hey guys...internet is out so yea :P**

Rainypaw chased after Rippleclaw. "I'll be a warrior soon!" She purred "Rainypaw, you just began training a half moon ago!" Rainypaw just purred "so!" She jumped over him and landed in the water. She quickly swam up "Blech!" She coughed water up on the side. "That's what you get for showing off" Rippleclaw said smiling. "Shut up" She said frowning as she climbed out soaking wet. Rippleclaw stared into the water "So Oakkit's been showing you a lot around camp...Maybe he likes you" rainypaw snorted "I don't like Oakkit...I like a different Kit" "Beetlekit?" Rainypaw shook her head "volekit?" She sighed "You don't know so stop guessing" Rippleclaw rolled his eyes and snatched a fish daring to come up. "It's Stormkit isn't it?" Rainypaw was silent as she dived in and swam down towards a school, despite the flood the fish had returned and hunting was excellent. She quickly snatched up a trout and swam up looking at Rippleclaw "Maybe" She sat the fish down but then heard "There's a clan meeting now, you should head back" Shellheart seemed sad...

Rainypaw had never been so infurated! Rainflower had changed Stormkit's name to Crookedkit! Well He'll forever be Stormkit in Rainypaw's mind..if only she had gotten there sooner.

**Meanwhile with Rena**

Rena stared out into the forest _all _her kits had left her to become wild cats, even Pip but he told her he would not fight in battle but fight invisible enimies. Rena then remembered Bear, the last to leave, he left to become a tree cat... She hoped they were all safe where ever they were..She knew their father was in one of those wild groups...but which one? Did he watch over Misha, Tiger, Bear, or Pip?

**Meanwhile with Rainypaw**

Rainypaw growled at the cat in front of her "Leave me alone" "Now listen Rainypaw, your kittypet roots tear you down...But I can strengthen you" Rainypaw's ears pricked but then they went down "Never!" She said and then she woke up in the apprentice's den. She looked around blinking her sleepiness away "huh..." She saw Crookedkit sitting all alone in the clearing, trying to eat a trout. She stood up stretching, then headed out to him. "Are you ok?" He looked around as if trying to find the cat she was talking too "are you talking to me?" He asked, a sliver of trout fell from his mouth and his cheeks redend. "Yes you, _Stormkit_" Crookedkit narrowed his eyes "It's Crookedkit" "Not in my eyes" She stated simply, not staring at his jaw but staring into his green eyes. He got up and shook his head "You confuse me..why don't you comment on my jaw like the others?" Rainypaw shrugged "I want to be your friend." He didn't seem to believe her "Why would you want to be my friend when you could be Oakkit's?" He asked awkwardly. "Oakkit? Not him again! I want to be your friend" Rainypaw stated clearly a bit annoyed at the name, Oakkit.


End file.
